The present disclosure relates to rendering images by compositing color information provided from ray tracing techniques.
By compositing multiple two dimensional images, visual elements within each image may be combined for presentation in a single image. To produce such an image, the two dimensional images may be sorted and stacked prior to compositing color information (e.g., red green blue (RGB) color model, alpha channel, etc.) such that the desired colors and imagery is produced. Once sorted and stacked, various compositing algorithms such as the painter's algorithm may be implemented to combine the visual objects and colors from each scene. Such sorting and stacking techniques are not applicable for rendering images from three-dimensional graphical objects. Due to the three-dimensional geometries, the surfaces of the objects and lighting applied to the scene, three-dimensional processing techniques such as ray tracing are often implemented.